


The Aftermath

by Treirina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Ghosts, Halloween, Rebuilding Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: There are some new ghosts around Hogwarts after the war.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included Character (does not have to be the main character): Any existing canonical ghost OR any character as a ghost
> 
> Item: A pumpkin
> 
> Plot point: Takes place at halloween

The battle had ended with a lot of death and destruction. Because of the amount of deaths during the battle, there were numerous new ghosts who now called the castle home. Gryffindor had two trickster ghosts now. Hufflepuff had a ghost who was always seen in the company of the new Gryffindor ghosts. There were also two new Slytherin Ghosts. The first glowered at everyone who approached him while the second always had a smile and glinting eyes. Everyone had thought the second ghost had his soul sucked out by dementors, but he had somehow escaped that fate yet again.

Some students stayed to help rebuild the castle. The first time Harry had seen the first Slytherin Ghost, he froze, eyes widening. The ghost glanced at Harry and had to do a double take. 

On September first, Harry asked, casually. “Does that ghost look familiar to you, Ron?” 

“The new Slytherin ghosts? I don’t recognize them.” Ron replied.

“Are you daft, Potty?” A sneering voice echoed through the hall.

“What was that, Malfoy?” Ron spat the name Malfoy.

“Are you really clueless to the new ghosts? I would have thought you of all people would recognize them.” Malfoy was still sneering as he walked up to Harry and Ron.

“Why is that, Malfoy?” Harry sneered back, the sneer not looking right on his face.

Draco ignored him and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry stormed passed him into the Great Hall, with Ron trailing behind him, glancing between the two boys.

Finally, voices could be heard in the Entrance Hall. The doors opened and a flood of people surged in and started filling out the tables. 

Ginny slid into the open seat next to Harry. “So, how was rebuilding the castle?”

“It was fine, Ginny. A bit exhausting but we got it mostly done in time.” Harry replied, turning slightly to face her. “There are a number of new ghosts here too.”

“New ghosts? It makes sense.” Ginny said.

“Yeah, Fred, Remus, and Tonks. The Slytherin ghosts seem anti-social though.”

When the ghosts floated into the hall, Ginny froze, her eyes went wide, and she stared at the Slytherin ghost Harry thought looked familiar. “T-t-Tom Riddle?” she stuttered.

Harry looked at her sharply. The ghost looked less snake-like than the man from his memories.

After the meal, Draco waited until most of the students had left before he gracefully stood up and slowly made his way out of the hall. Potter grabbed his arm and dragged him down an unused corridor. “Really, Malfoy?” Potter snarled at him. “Tom Riddle?! You couldn’t tell me so I wouldn’t look like such an idiot?”

“Well, Potter.” Draco drawled, “I would have thought you would recognize him.”

“What is going on here?” A smooth voice asked.

Malfoy stiffened and Harry just quirked an eyebrow at the ghost that just appeared. “Nothing, Tom. We’re just having a little chat.”

“In an unused corridor away from the main traffic? Is there something between you two?” The ghost seemed disbelieving.

“Why are you even here? Did you follow us?” Harry asked instead of answering.

“I may have.” Tom replied petulantly.

“Why? I won’t harm a hair on Malfoy’s head, don’t worry.” Harry said.

“Of that I am sure. I can’t say the same for the opposite though.” The ghost replied.

Malfoy just stared at the ghost and Harry, bickering back and forth, completely ignoring him.

“I’m just going to…go.” Malfoy slowly said, while backing away, afraid to take his eyes off the ghost.

“Stay where you are, Malfoy. I am not done with you.” Tom said sibilantly.

“Leave him be, Tom. Don’t scare the poor boy. He has nothing to do with this.” Harry said, putting himself between Malfoy and the ghost.

Tom just sighed, nodded, and floated through a wall. His voice echoed in the hallway as he left. “Very well, Harry. We will talk later.”

Draco just stared where the ghost disappeared and then to Potter’s back, and then he turned and ran all the way to the Slytherin Common Room.

~~~~~PASSAGE OF TIME~~~~~

It was now a few days before Halloween. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor Table, with his back to the Slytherin Table. Ron’s eyes kept straying to the Ravenclaw Table still, Harry noted. Suddenly Ron got a sappy smile on his face and he winked! Harry was shocked. Next to Ron, Hermione kept trying to subtly glance at the Slytherin Table. Harry felt as if he just didn’t know his friends anymore.

Ginny slid into the seat next to Harry. “Morning.” She yawned.

“Morning, Gin.” Harry replied. “How’s your day going so far?”

“It’s 8 AM Harry.” Ginny groused.

“Sorry.” Harry apologized and fell silent.

Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered, “So who is Ron and Hermione staring at?”

Ginny giggled. “Ron is staring at Luna. I would never have seen that coming. Hermione is staring at a Slytherin. Maybe Zabini or Malfoy?” She whispered back.

Harry’s eyebrows rose up. “Zabini or Malfoy?”

“Yeah, it is definitely someone at the Slytherin table.” Ginny nodded.

Harry hummed. Just then, a ghost decided to join them.

“Harry, have you been avoiding me?” The new ghost questioned, making Harry sink down. The others in attendance all raised their eyebrows at the use of Harry’s given name by the ghost.

“Not today, Tom. Just, not today.” Harry ground out, not looking at the ghost.

“Oh no, Harry. You will answer me.” The ghost hissed.

“No, Tom. I am not ready for this yet! I told you I needed space.” Harry snarled at the ghost.

“I said I was sorry. Do you know how hard that was for me? I never apologize!” Tom snarled back at him, looking confused. The onlookers glanced between themselves, their eyebrows raising even more, if that was possible.

Harry sighed and sat up a bit on the bench. “Fine. Yes, I did accept it, but it’s just, seeing you now and knowing what day is coming up, it’s just hard.”

“Fine. I will give you your space, but keep in mind, you can’t run from me forever.” Tom floated up and went over to the Slytherin Table and settled next to Draco Malfoy, who stiffened.

After breakfast the trio, plus Ginny, walked out of the hall and Malfoy called out to Harry. “Potter! Hey, wait up!”

Harry slowed and turned to look at Malfoy. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I just want to talk. In private, if possible.” Malfoy sneered at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

“We’ll catch up with you later, mate.” Ron mumbled.

Harry and Malfoy walked to the same unused corridor from before.

“Look, he told me to try to talk to you. Said you won’t talk to him. I don’t know what is going on, but I really don’t want to be caught in your lover’s spat.” Malfoy said bluntly.

“L-lover’s spat!” Harry snorted.

“Well, that’s what it is, isn’t it?” Draco said, nervously.

“We’re, friends? I suppose. But we are definitely not lovers.” Harry snorted again. “Tell him I need my space.”

“You do know that sounds like you two are a couple, right?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed dramatically. “I understand how it sounds.”

“Whatever you say, Potter. I am done being the go-between you two.” Draco turned to walk away.

“Just tell him I’ll meet him later in The Spot.” Harry called out to Draco.

Draco paused, nodded his head, and kept on walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Harry snuck out onto the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. He walked to the familiar clearing and waited for the ghost to appear.

“I wasn’t sure if you would show.” Tom stated, as he materialized before Harry.

“Malfoy basically told me I had to though.” Harry replied.

“Ah yes, the Malfoy boy. He is very useful.” Tom said.

“What did you want, Tom.” Harry stated, bluntly.

“Why must you keep ignoring me.” Tom said, sounding upset.

“You know why, Tom. People are questioning where I keep going. They are getting suspicious.” Harry turned around.

Tom floated over to face Harry again. “Does it matter if people know?”

“You’re a ghost! You killed my parents!” Harry yelled.

“I am a ghost, but why should that matter? And I have already apologized for all that. I was insane. I had destroyed my soul. I am not that same person.” Tom yelled back.

“Why should you as a ghost matter? You are incorporeal! It would never work.” Harry said.

“I’m sure I could become corporeal. Is that the only issue?” Tom said simply.

Harry slumped down against a tree. “Until you can find a way to become corporeal, it will not work.”

“I have Malfoy doing research for me.” Tom hovered next to Harry.

“Wait, Malfoy knows about this?” Harry spluttered.

“I can’t do research myself, now can I. That is the issue here.” Tom said.

Harry stood up. “I have to get back. Remember what I said.” Harry walked away, leaving Tom staring at his back.

Tom sunk down to the ground and just stayed there. Hours later, Tom heard his name being called. He glanced up to see Barty floating towards him. “There you are! The Malfoy boy has been looking for you. Said something about a breakthrough?”

Tom looked up sharply at Barty. “A breakthrough?” Something like hope filled Tom’s eyes.

“That’s what he said.” Barty replied, dutifully.

Tom floated up and started out of the forest. “Where was he last?” 

“He was outside the library when I saw him.” Barty said.

“Very well, thank you, Barty.” Tom said and floated off faster, had he been alive still he would be sprinting.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later Tom finally spotted the Malfoy boy and flew up to him. “You had a breakthrough?”

“I did. Follow me.” Draco said, and walked into an unused classroom. “So, there is a ritual. It requires a sacrifice, but it will turn a ghost into a human again. The ritual has to be performed on Samhain every seven years.” Draco explained.

“I’ll make it work.” Tom said.

“I’ll get all the ingredients.” Draco replied. “It requires a living sacrifice. Animal or human.”

“Draco, a snake would be best, I think. You could grab one from the Forest.” Tom replied, his mind working overtime.

“Very well. Are you sure you want to do this?” Draco questioned.

“Yes. Get it done.” Tom said and floated out of the room.

~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~

It was finally Halloween and the Great Hall was fully decorated. There were massive pumpkins all around, black, orange, and purple candles floated above with colored flames, and the tables were decorated.

When the trio entered the hall, their mouths dropped open in awe. Headmistress McGonagall had outdone herself.

Malfoy walked up to Harry. “I need to talk with you after the feast. It’s important.”

Harry nodded to him and Draco turned and walked back to his table.

After the feast Draco was waiting for Harry. “Potter. We found a ritual.”

“So what, we perform this ritual and Tom is human again?” Harry asked.

“Well, it’s a bit more complex than that, but essentially, yes.” Draco muttered.

“Fine.” Harry replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

Just before midnight, Harry, Draco, and Tom all gathered in the dungeon to complete the ritual. Draco placed all the ingredients on each point of the star within the circle. Tom moved to the center of the star and sat down, cross-legged. Draco chanted a few words and cut off the head of the runepoor. After thirty minutes of chanting Tom looked solid. Elated, Harry grabbed Tom’s hand and pulled him up from the floor and hugged him tight.

~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~

The castle was abuzz with gossip. There was one less Slytherin ghost and Harry Potter was practically glowing. Any time anyone asked him about it, he just smiled and didn’t say a word.


	2. The Aftermath Extended Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the full version that I had to edit down for the competition.

The battle had ended with a lot of death and destruction. Voldemort was gone, finally. He was killed by his own rebounded curse once his horcruxes were destroyed. Many families were torn apart and it will take time to gain some semblance of normalcy again. Many of the surviving seventh years stayed to help rebuild Hogwarts in time for it to reopen on September 1st. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall invited all the eighth years to return to finish their NEWTS. A few chose to go their own way, but most of the students chose to return, even the Slytherins, though many felt they should not be allowed to return.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of those who chose to remain to help rebuild the castle. Of the Slytherins who were returning, only Draco Malfoy remained to help rebuild, though not due to his own choices, but because it was recommended by his parole officer. He was also the only one staying in the dungeons during this time.

Because of the amount of deaths during the battle, there were numerous new ghosts who now called the castle home. There were a few from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor Tower had two trickster ghosts now, one that, in life, had mousy brown hair and golden eyes, and the second had red hair and a mischievous smile always gracing his face. Hufflepuff had a ghost who shifted appearance at will and was always seen in the company of the new Gryffindor ghosts. Ravenclaw didn’t have any new ghosts surprisingly. There were also two new Slytherin Ghosts. The first was a handsome man, about twenty-five, wearing old fashioned clothing and had coiffed black hair and a devilish smile. The second was a pale man in his thirties, who looked much older, with light colored hair and freckled skin. The first glowered at everyone who approached him while the second always had a smile and glinting eyes. Everyone had thought the second ghost had his soul sucked out by dementors. But he had somehow escaped that fate yet again.

The first time Harry had seen the first Slytherin Ghost, he froze, eyes widening. The ghost glanced at Harry and had to do a double take. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Harry was pulled away by Ron.

“So, can you believe they are allowing Malfoy back to help rebuild? Or that the Slytherins are even allowed to return after they almost killed us all.” Ron babbled at Harry, who only somewhat paid attention, his mind on the Slytherin Ghost.

“Did that ghost look familiar to you, Ron?” Harry asked, casually.

“The new Slytherin ghosts? I don’t recognize them. Hermione may though.” Ron replied.

Harry vowed to ask Hermione if she had seen the new Slytherin ghosts and if they looked familiar to her.

“Are you daft, Potty?” A sneering voice echoed through the hall.

“What was that, Malfoy?” Ron spat the name Malfoy.

“Are you really clueless to the new ghosts? I would have thought you of all people would recognize them.” Malfoy was still sneering as he walked up to Harry and Ron.

“Why is that, Malfoy?” Harry sneered back, the sneer not looking right on his face.

“One of the new ghosts is Barty Crouch Jr. You remember Barty, he impersonated Mad-Eye Moody in our fourth year. He helped you fight the imperius curse.” Draco explained, incredulously.

Harry’s eyes widened. He remembered now! But that first ghost…he still had no clue where he had seen him before.

“The other ghost, I should let you figure it out on your own. If anyone would recognize him, it would be you. I mean, you even look similar. I will give you a hint. He was Head Boy when he was in school.” Draco smirked. He could almost see the cogs in Harry’s mind working.

Harry just sighed and shook his head. “I have no clue, Malfoy. Either tell me or get out of my way.”

Draco stepped to the side, still smirking, and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry stormed passed him, with Ron trailing behind him, glancing between the two boys.

~~~~~PASSAGE OF TIME~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since the altercation and the school was about to open up again. Everyone had worked hard to get the castle back up to a decent appearance. The dorms were fixed as were the major classrooms. Some of the smaller rooms still needed work but they were unused so they could be repaired throughout the school year.

Those students who stayed to help rebuild all gathered in the Great Hall, anxiously awaiting the rest of the school to show up. It made no sense to ride the train when they were already at the school.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sat in the middle of the Gryffindor Table, Ron and Hermione were sitting with their back to the Slytherin Table and Harry was sat across from them. They had briefly dated over the summer but broke up just before school started, but they remained friends. Harry was secretly glad they broke-up, he didn’t like being the third wheel. Ron had already got his eye on someone else, and Hermione, well, she was quite tight-lipped about romance.

Draco Malfoy sat facing the Gryffindor Table, and Harry could have sworn Malfoy was staring at him. Hermione kept subtly glancing at the doors to the great hall, as if waiting for someone to appear.

After what felt like an hour, voices and stomping feet could be heard in the Entrance Hall. The doors opened and a flood of people surged in and started filling out the tables. Hermione craned her neck to look around, as if searching for someone. She must have spotted who she was looking for because she smiled and turned back around to face Harry. Ron nodded to someone at the Ravenclaw Table, but Harry was unable to pinpoint just who it was.

Ginny slid into the open seat next to Harry. “So, how was rebuilding the castle?” she asked him.

“It was fine, Ginny. A bit exhausting but we got it mostly done in time. There are a few classrooms that need to be repaired still, but all the major classrooms and dormitories have been fixed.” Harry replied to her, turning slightly to face her. “There are a number of new ghosts here too. Remus and Fred are here, along with Tonks. Also, there are two new Slytherin ghosts. One looks very familiar, but I can’t place him and the other is Barty Crouch, Jr. The man who had impersonated Mad-Eye Moody in your third year.”

“New ghosts? It makes sense.” Ginny said, glancing around in hopes of seeing her brother again.

“Yeah, Fred and Remus get along famously, and Tonks is always with them, even in Gryffindor Tower. The Slytherin ghosts seem anti-social though.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak again when the ghosts floated into the hall. Ginny froze, her eyes went wide, and she stared at the Slytherin ghost Harry thought looked familiar. “T-t-Tom?” she stuttered.

Harry looked at her sharply. Was that how he knew the ghost? From the diary and all those times in Dumbledore’s memory? He did look similar to the man who used to work at Borgin and Burkes. The ghost looked less snake-like or waxy than the man from the memories, but he could see how Tom Riddle could have grown up looking like the ghost had he not mutilated his soul. Harry was always so bad with faces.

Draco Malfoy was still staring at Harry when he noticed Harry look sharply at Ginny and then the new ghost. Draco smirked; Potter had finally figured it out. He didn’t look mad though, more confused and a bit concerned. He kept his eyes on the ghost, as if afraid that if he took his eyes off him, he would turn corporeal and start murdering people.

Draco glanced around the Slytherin table. Most of the Eighth Years returned, save for Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis. ‘No loss there,’ he thought to himself. Pansy was staring at the Gryffindor Table. Draco followed her eyes and saw Potter, the Weasel, and the Mudblood. Draco was unsure which of those three Pansy was staring at, but if he cared he would pity them. Once Pansy had her eyes set on someone, they usually became her next conquest within weeks, if not days.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor Table again and his eyes caught Potter staring at him. Potter looked away quickly and said something to the She-Weasel. Draco stared at Potter a few more seconds until a ghost blocked his view, and Draco looked up into the angry eyes of Tom Marvolo Riddle. If ghosts had color, Draco was sure the eyes staring at him would be bright red. The other ghost, Barty, floated next to Tom and looked between Tom and Draco.

After the meal, all the students stood and headed out of the hall. Draco waited until most of the students had left before he gracefully stood up and slowly made his way out of the hall. Waiting in the hall was Harry Potter. Potter grabbed his arm and dragged him down an unused corridor. “Really, Malfoy?” Potter snarled at him. “Tom Riddle?! You couldn’t tell me so I wouldn’t look like such an idiot?”

“Well, Potter.” Draco drawled, “I would have thought you would recognize him. He is quite obvious in his appearance. I suppose the missing red eyes and snake nose is just to difficult for you to put together.”

“What is going on here?” A smooth voice asked.

Malfoy stiffened and Harry just quirked an eyebrow at the ghost that just appeared. “Nothing, Tom. We’re just having a little chat.”

“In an unused corridor away from the main traffic? Is there something between you two?” The ghost seemed disbelieving.

“Why are you even here? Did you follow us?” Harry asked instead of answering.

“I may have.” Tom replied petulantly.

“Why? I won’t harm a hair on Malfoy’s head, don’t worry.” Harry said.

“Of that I am sure. I can’t say the same for the opposite though.” The ghost replied.

Malfoy just stared at the ghost and Harry, bickering back and forth, completely ignoring him.

“I’m just going to…go.” Malfoy slowly said, while backing away, afraid to take his eyes off the ghost.

“Stay where you are, Malfoy. I am not done with you.” Tom said sibilantly, a slight hiss on the first word.

“Leave him be, Tom. Don’t scare the poor boy. He has nothing to do with this.” Harry said, putting himself between Malfoy and the ghost.

Tom just sighed, nodded, and floated through a wall. His voice echoed in the hallway as he left. “Very well, Harry. We will talk later.”

Draco just stared where the ghost disappeared and then to Potter’s back, and then he turned and ran all the way to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco would deny he ran at all if anyone asked him why he was running.

~~~~~PASSAGE OF TIME~~~~~

Draco and Harry had not had any more interactions since the first day with the ghost of Tom Riddle. Harry had run into the ghost a few more times, but all they did was chat. It seemed that Tom was still trying to get used to being a ghost. He is now immortal, what he always wanted, it’s just a shame he had to die first.

It was now a few days before Halloween. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor Table, with his back to the Slytherin Table. He was hoping to avoid a certain ghost if he could. Ron and Hermione did not complain about having to sit facing the other houses. Ron’s eyes kept straying to the Ravenclaw Table still, Harry noted. He wanted to see who Ron was looking at but didn’t want to seem obvious if he turned to look. Suddenly Ron got a sappy smile on his face and he winked! Harry was shocked, he hadn’t seen Ron act this way since he had a fling with Lavender Brown in sixth year. Next to Ron, Hermione kept trying to subtly glance at the Slytherin Table. Harry felt as if he just didn’t know his friends anymore. They didn’t discuss anything with him anymore.

Ginny slid into the seat next to Harry. “Morning.” She yawned.

“Morning, Gin.” Harry replied. “How’s your day going so far?”

“It’s 8 AM Harry, it is way too early for this.” Ginny groused.

“Sorry.” Harry apologized and fell silent.

Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered, “So who is Ron and Hermione staring at?”

Ginny giggled. “Ron is staring at Luna. I would never have seen that coming. Hermione is staring at a Slytherin. Maybe Zabini or Malfoy?” She whispered back to Harry, covering her mouth conspiratorially.

Harry’s eyebrows rose up. “Zabini or Malfoy?”

“Yeah, it is definitely someone at the Slytherin table.” Ginny nodded.

Harry hummed and changed topics. “What about you, Gin. Got your eye on anyone?”

Ginny flushed. “Oh, well, I mean, I don’t know?” The way Ginny got flustered was proof enough to Harry that she fancied someone.

“You don’t know?” Harry grinned at her.

“Shut up, Harry!” Ginny giggled.

“My baby sister has a crush?” The familiar voice of Fred wafted over to them a second before he appeared.

“No, I don’t!” Ginny denied, her blush getting darker.

“Your blush says different.” Fred prodded.

“Fine! I sorta like one of the new Slytherin ghosts.” Ginny said the last part under her breath.

“You like who?!” Harry yelped.

“One of the new ghosts.” Ginny repeated. “Not Tom, no.” She replied to Harry’s questioning look.

Harry’s shoulders relaxed minutely. “You like Barty Crouch, Jr.?!”

“Shh!” Ginny hissed at him.

Harry just grinned in reply and dropped the subject for now.

“Well, what about you!? Don’t think I haven’t seen you sneaking off at night to Merlin-knows-where!”

This time Harry spluttered and turned red.

Ginny cackled. “So, who are you sneaking off to see?” She questioned him eagerly.

“I’d like to know that as well.” Fred, Ron, and Hermione all chorused, making Harry remember they were still there.

“I don’t have to tell you. You’re not my mum.” Harry said to Ginny. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“Oh really? Could it perhaps be another ghost? Perhaps from Slytherin? Or maybe a student from Slytherin?” Ginny pried, a huge grin on her face.

“I’m not telling you.” Harry stated again.

“Ginny, let it drop for now. We’ll get an answer from him eventually.” Fred said, a smile in his voice.

“What answer are we getting from someone?” A friendly voice asked, as Remus and Tonks floated over.

“Harry has been sneaking out to meet with someone but won’t tell us who.” Ginny replied, looking over at Remus.

“Oh, has he?” Remus glanced at Harry, a grin on his face as well.

Harry sunk down low on the bench and covered his face. “Just drop it, guys!”

Just then, another ghost decided to join them.

“Harry, have you been avoiding me?” The new ghost questioned, making Harry sink down even lower. The others in attendance all raised their eyebrows at the use of Harry’s given name by the ghost.

“Not today, Tom. Just, not today.” Harry ground out, not looking at the ghost.

“Oh no, Harry. You will answer me.” The ghost hissed.

“No, Tom. I am not ready for this yet! I told you I needed space.” Harry snarled at the ghost.

“I already apologized for everything! You accepted the apology! What more do you want?” Tom snarled back at him, looking confused. The onlookers glanced between themselves, their eyebrows raising even more, if that was possible.

Harry sighed and sat up a bit on the bench. “Fine. Yes, I did accept it, but it’s just, seeing you now and knowing what day is coming up, it’s just hard.”

Tom sighed as well. “I said I was sorry. Do you know how hard that was for me? I never apologize!”

“I know, and I accepted the apology and all of that, but I just need space, Tom!” Harry grumbled.

“Fine. I will give you your space, but keep in mind, you can’t run from me forever.” Tom floated up and went over to the Slytherin Table and settled next to Draco Malfoy, who stiffened. The ghost whispered in Malfoy’s ear and then floated out of the room. Malfoy stared at Harry.

After breakfast the trio, plus Ginny, walked out of the hall and Malfoy called out to Harry. “Potter! Hey, wait up!”

Harry slowed and turned to look at Malfoy. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I just want to talk. In private, if possible.” Malfoy sneered at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

“We’ll catch up with you later, mate.” Ron mumbled and turned to walk up the steps, Hermione and Ginny following him, glancing back at Harry.

Harry and Malfoy walked to the same unused corridor from before.

“Look, he told me to try to talk to you. Said you won’t talk to him. I don’t know what is going on between you two, but he is not pleased, and I really don’t want to be caught in the middle of your lover’s spat.” Malfoy said bluntly.

“L-lover’s spat!” Harry snorted.

“Well, that’s what it is, isn’t it?” Draco said, nervously.

“I mean, not really, Malfoy. We’re, friends? I suppose. But we are definitely not lovers.” Harry snorted again.

“Whatever you are, Potter. He is not pleased, and he asked me to talk to you.” Draco sniped.

“I never thought I would see the day that Tom Riddle asked a Malfoy for help.” Harry giggled. “We’re fine, Malfoy. Tell him that. I just need my space.”

“You do know that sounds like you two are a couple, right?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed dramatically. “I understand how it sounds. That still does not change how it actually is.”

“Whatever you say, Potter. I am done being the go-between you two.” Draco turned to walk away.

“Just, just tell him I’ll meet him later in The Spot.” Harry called out to Draco.

Draco paused, nodded his head, and kept on walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Harry snuck out onto the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. He walked to the familiar clearing and waited for the ghost to appear.

“I wasn’t sure if you would show.” Tom stated, as he materialized before Harry.

“I wasn’t sure if I would or not as well. Malfoy basically told me I had to though.” Harry replied.

“Ah yes, the Malfoy boy. He is very useful.” Tom said.

“What did you want, Tom.” Harry stated, bluntly.

“Why must you keep ignoring me.” Tom said, sounding upset.

“You know why, Tom. People are questioning where I keep going. They are getting suspicious. I can’t keep meeting up with you like this.” Harry turned around.

Tom floated over to face Harry again. “Does it matter if people know? Is there a problem with this?”

“You’re a ghost! You killed my parents!” Harry yelled.

“I am a ghost, but why should that matter? And I have already apologized for all that. I was insane. I had destroyed my soul. I am not that same person.” Tom yelled back.

“Why should you as a ghost matter? I can barely touch you! You go through me. You are incorporeal! It would never work.” Harry said.

“We can find a way to fix that. I’m sure I could become corporeal. Is that the only issue?” Tom said simply.

Harry slumped down against a tree. “Until you can find a way to become corporeal, it will not work. I can’t keep waiting for you, not being able to touch you.”

“We can work through this. We can. I have Malfoy doing research for me.” Tom hovered next to Harry.

“Wait, Malfoy knows about this? I didn’t think we were telling anyone!” Harry spluttered.

“I can’t do research myself, now can I. That is the issue here.” Tom said.

“Fine. He better not tell anyone though.” Harry stood up. “I have to get back. I’ll talk to you later, Tom. Remember what I said.” Harry walked away, leaving Tom staring at his back.

Tom sunk down to the ground and just stayed there for hours. He was a ghost. It wasn’t like he was needed anywhere anyway. He doubted anyone would even notice he was missing.

Hours later, Tom heard his name being called. He glanced up to see Barty floating towards him. “There you are! The Malfoy boy has been looking for you. Said something about a breakthrough?”

Tom looked up sharply at Barty. “A breakthrough? He said that?” Something like hope filled Tom’s eyes.

“That’s what he said and asked if I had seen you.” Barty replied, dutifully.

Tom floated up and started out of the forest. “Where was he last?” Tom’s float floated back to Barty who quickly floated to catch up.

“He was outside the library when I saw him.” Barty said.

“Very well, thank you, Barty.” Tom said and floated off faster, had he been alive still he would be sprinting.

“Not a problem, My Lord!” Barty hollered at his back.

Tom sighed, he had told Barty to stop with the My Lord thing but the man still continued to call him as such.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later Tom floated into the castle and headed for the library. He finally spotted the Malfoy boy and floated up to him. “You had a breakthrough?”

“I did. Follow me.” Draco said, and walked into an unused classroom. Tom entered after him and Draco locked the door with a spell. He also raised a privacy ward. “So, there is a ritual. It requires a sacrifice, but it will turn a ghost into a human again. The ritual has to be performed on Samhain every seven years. It’s very dark, and the sacrifice has to be either an animal or a human.” Draco explained. He wasn’t sure if this ritual would work but it was the closest he was able to find so far.

“I’ll make it work. How many need to be present? Do we need anything else? Samhain is approaching fast.”

“I’ll get all the ingredients. Did you want a human or an animal?” Draco asked.

“Animal would be best, I think. You could grab one from the Forest.” Tom replied, his mind working overtime.

“Very well, I will make sure everything is ready. Are you sure you want to do this?” Draco questioned.

“Yes. Get it done.” Tom said and floated out of the room.

~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~

It was finally Halloween and the Great Hall was fully decorated. It was bigger and better than any year previous that Harry remembered. There were massive pumpkins all around, black, orange, and purple candles floated around with colored flames, and the tables were decorated with bowls of bloody punch, skulls with dip, and other festive decorations. All the food was colored or shaped to fit the spooky theme of the Great Hall.

When the trio entered the hall, their mouths dropped open in awe. Headmistress McGonagall was pleased with the decorations.

Malfoy walked up to Harry. “I need to talk with you after the feast. It’s important.”

Harry nodded to him and Draco turned and walked back to his table. Hermione watched Draco walk away.

“What did Dra-Malfoy want?” She questioned.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the slip up. “Not sure. Just said he had to talk to me after the feast.”

“Oh, I see.” She let her eyes wander to the Slytherin Table.

“Do you like Malfoy?” Harry asked, incredulously.

“No! Of course not. Not him at least.” She replied.

“Oh? Another Slytherin?” Harry asked, teasingly.

“Pansy.” Hermione whispered.

“Parkinson? Really?” Harry grinned.

Hermione blushed and hid her face in her arms. Harry just laughed and changed the topic.

~~~~~~~~~~

After the feast Draco was waiting for Harry. “Potter. We found a ritual. It must be performed tonight or you just wait another year. It also has to be repeated every seven years. It will allow a ghost to become human again. It does require a sacrifice, but animals work just as well as humans. I was able to catch a runespoor. As both Tom and yourself can talk to snakes, I thought it was appropriate.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“So what, we sacrifice this snake and chant a few words and Tom is human again?” Harry asked.

“Well, it’s a bit more complex than that, but essentially, yes.” Draco muttered.

“Fine, but I refuse to kill the snake.” Harry replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

At just before midnight, Harry, Draco, Tom, and Barty all gathered in a room in the dungeon to complete the ritual. Draco drew the circle and placed all the ingredients on each point of the star within the circle. Tom walked to the center of the star and sat down, cross-legged. He chanted a few words and then cut off the head of the runepoor. Harry could feel the magic increase, his hair standing on end. The more Draco chanted, the stronger the magic became. Harry felt faint, like he could pass out any second. After thirty minutes of chanting Draco stopped and Tom was looking solid. Harry reached out a hand once the magic faded and he felt solid skin. Elated, Harry grabbed Tom’s hand and pulled him up from the floor. When Tom was standing, Harry flung his arms over Tom’s shoulders and hugged him tight. Draco mumbled an excuse and fled the room with Barty floating behind him.

~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~

The castle was abuzz with gossip. There was one less Slytherin ghost and Harry Potter was practically glowing. Any time anyone asked him about it, he just smiled and didn’t say a word.


End file.
